You Are the Music in Me
by MadLuvBabe
Summary: Gabriella goes to Troy with a problem. He helps her take her mind off of it. One-shot. ***Sexual Content***
"So Chad wants me to spank him on the roof of the school."

Gabriella choked on her mouthful of iced tea. "What!?" She sputtered into the phone.

"Yeah, it's one of his _many_ fantasies, and trust me, it's one of the tamer ones. He's turning out to be much kinkier than anyone could have imagined."

"Taylor, here the term TMI would be the world's biggest understatement." Gabriella plopped down on her tummy on the warm grass in the back yard, flipping her History book open on the blanket in front of her. She locked her phone between her ear and shoulder, and picked up her pen.

"He's already had me tie him up to the-"

"Taylor!"

"I'm just saying, I get it. How hard it is to think of leaving. But it will all be ok, Gabs. Just enjoy it while it lasts."

Gabriella frowned, tapping her pen against her notebook. "But I want it to last...Honestly, Tay, when I think about being away from him it makes me not want to go..."

Taylor sighed on the other end of the phone. "Gabriella. You have to go. No one gives up Stanford to stay close to their high school boyfriend. If you guys are meant to be, then you _will_ be. Just have a little faith." Gaby bit her lip and stared down at the blur of words on the page in front of her. "Gabs?"

"If you guys have sex in our rooftop garden, this friendship is over."

Taylor laughed. "Noted. But I promise, you go have tons of crazy sex with Troy, and you'll feel better about everything. Honestly, I can barely remember my own name..."

"TMI!" The sun warming Gabriella's back suddenly disappeared. She rolled over, and stared up into her mother's amused but disapproving eyes.

"Uh...gotta go Tay..."

"Ok. I gotta write this itinerary for the freshman tours anyway. Later."

Gabriella dropped her phone and sat up on her knees, sheepishly.

"Hey Mom."

"Gabriella, I've been calling you for the past ten minutes. Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"I am, I just...got a bit...distracted." She glanced down at the half page of incoherent notes she had scribbled. She hadn't even made it past the second page of the chapter. Her cheeks heated.

"Uh huh. Just a bit, hmm?" She gazed up at her mother, pasting on her most angelic smile.

"Whoops?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Here. This was in the mail for you. Open it!" she thrust a white envelope at Gabriella.

"You're bringing me my mail now?" Gabriella questioned, taking the envelope. Standford's crest gleamed in the sun, from the top let corner. "Ah, of course."

"Just open it, already!" her mother bounced with anticipation. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sank down cross legged on the blanket, careful that her short, pink polka-dotted dress was down around her thighs. She slid her finger under the flap of the envelope and tugged. "What does it say?"

"Haven't even opened it yet, Mom." Gabriella said in a soothing tone, unfolding the sheet of paper inside.

 _Stanford Honour's Program cordially invites you..._

Gabriella gaped at the paper, entirely thrown. _Early orientation?_ Excitement warred with panic in her stomach. She scanned the dates and her heart sunk. She would miss the show if she went. And prom...

"Gaby? I'm dying here. You're killing your mother. What does it _say?_ "

Gabriella swallowed hard and looked up at her mother. "Um...nothing. Just some stuff about incoming students. No big deal." The words came unbidden. She didn't want to lie to her mother. But if she told her... _She'll make me go._

"Oh." Her mother's excitement faded like a candle extinguished. "Well then. I'm going out for the evening."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Company dinner. You'll be alright on your own for food, right?"

"Of course, Mom. I'm not a kid."

"You're still _my_ kid. Always will be." She leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Goodnight, _mi hija._ And don't even think about inviting Troy over when I'm not here!"

"But Mom-"

"Goodnight, Gabriella!" She blew her daughter a kiss and disappeared back into the house.

Gaby chewed on her nails and looked back down at the letter. She reached for her phone and dialled Taylor's number again, bouncing with anxiety as it rang.

"Hey there!"

Gabriella dropped her fingers out of her mouth eagerly. "Hey Tay, I know you're busy but I-"

"You've reached Taylor McKessie!" Gabriella cut off mid sentence, her shoulders sinking as she registered the sound of Taylor's answering machine. "I'm not able to come to the phone right now, but if you-"

Gabriella hit the "End" button and tapped her messages button instead. "It's been three minutes. How did you turn your phone off?"

Tay, when you get a chance, text me. BIG news.

She hit send and then stared at the phone. "A watched phone never rings." She muttered to herself, and forced herself to return to her homework, thought she was even more unfocused now than before. Finally she gave up, flipping over on to her back and staring up at the clear blue Albuquerque sky.

 _I wish Troy..._ She sat up suddenly. Her mother had said Troy couldn't come over. She hadn't said anything about her going to Troy's. She jumped up from the ground, gathering all her things up and cramming them into her bag. She slid the letter in last, and slung the bag over her shoulder.

The bike ride to Troy's house was no more than ten minutes, but her heart was pounding nevertheless when she slowed in front of his house. She put her foot on the ground to steady her bike. There was no sign of the truck; Troy wasn't home yet.

 _Still time to go back..._

"Gabriella! Troy didn't tell us you were coming!" Gabriella jumped so hard she nearly tipped over on her bike. She hadn't noticed Troy's mother coming out of the house. She stood on the front steps now, giving Gabriella a friendly, though slightly confused smile.

Gabriella swung off of the bike and walked it up the path towards the house. "Hi, Mrs. Bolton." She giggled nervously. "Uh, he doesn't know...I didn't tell Troy I was coming over."

"Ah, hoping to surprise him, huh sweetie? Well, he should be home any minute. Come on in. I just took some cookies out of the oven."

Mrs. Bolton was one of the nicest people that Gabriella had ever met. She had become like a second mom to Gabriella, always welcoming and warm. Gabriella propped her bike against the steps and followed Mrs. Bolton inside.

Indeed the smell of baking filled the house, as usual. The Bolton house was cozy, despite its expansiveness. Pictures of the family hung on the walls, and old trophies and basketball photos adorned the mantle in the living room.

Mrs. Bolton gestured for Gabriella to sit at the island and picked the kettle up from the stove.

"This is sweet of you, hun." She spoke while she worked: filling the kettle, placing it back on the stove, gathering teacups. "He's been so stressed lately, what with college acceptances coming back, and the show, and Prom. Well, you know." She waved her hand at Gabriella who glanced down at her bag as if the envelope inside was burning a hole through the fabric.

"Yeah..."

"It's been a while since you've been by. He'll be so happy to see you. How are you doing, love? How's school?"

"Good," Gabriella responded automatically, and Mrs. Bolton nodded, placing a small plate of cookies on the table. She glanced at her watch as the kettle whistled. Gabriella noticed for the first time that she looked a bit dressy for a Friday afternoon. "Are you going somewhere tonight?"

Mrs. Bolton poured the water into the waiting mug and set the cup of Chamomile tea- Gabriella's favorite- on the island."Oh, just dinner with my husband and the Danforth's. In fact...I should be going..."

"Oh, you can go, Mrs. Bolton. Troy will be home soon. I'll just drink my tea and do some studying." She pulled her history book out of her bag to punctuate her statement. "I'll be fine."

Mrs. Bolton eyed her with reluctance. "Are you sure, dear? I hate to leave you here all alone..."

"I promise, I'm fine. I have cookies and tea to keep me company." Mrs. Bolton chuckled.

"Well...if you're sure..."

Gabriella pulled her tea towards her and flipped her book open to demonstrate. Mrs Bolton smiled.

"Alright, dear. Then I'm off. If Troy isn't home in a half hour, call him and tell him his mother says to get his behind home." She picked her purse up off the counter, gave Gabriella a squeeze and departed.

Gabby sipped her tea and picked up a warm, gooey cookie from the plate. It melted in her mouth. She munched happily and even managed to focus on History for a few minutes. But soon her mind was on the letter again, as if it was calling to her from inside her bag.

She slipped down from the chair and wandered over to the patio doors. She smiled as she looked out at the basketball court. She had spent many afternoons studying on the lawn while Troy and Chad played one-on-one.

 _My days of watching Troy play might be numbered..._ Feeling a bit melancholic now, she grabbed another cookie and walked down the hall towards Troy's room.

Despite the fact that he had been in her room plenty of times, her experiences in his room were very few. Something about being in his room made her a bit nervous. Although she didn't know why.

The door was open when she approached and she stepped in. The setting sun cast an orange glow about the large room. She stood near the door and simply looked around for a moment, chewing the last bite of her cookie. Finally, she turned to go, but something caught her eye.

Forgetting her nervousness, she crossed the room, and picked up the picture frame that sat on Troy's bedside table. It was a picture of the two of them from the summer before, when they had worked at Lava Springs.

Gabriella sank gently onto the edge of the bed. She looked so happy in the picture; wrapped in Troy's arms and smiling. Her heart beat a little faster at the thought that Troy would put this picture beside his bed.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella jumped, and the picture flew from her hands, clattering down to the floor. Troy watched her from the doorway, his face a mixture of confusion, worry and happiness. He took a step forward, reaching for her.

"Are you ok? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no. I'm the one that should be apologizing." Gabriella jumped up from the bed. "I shouldn't have intruded..."

"Hey, it's fine. Mi casa, su casa! I want you to feel comfortable here. Even when I don't know you're here." He chuckled slightly, crossing the room and retrieving the picture from the floor. "Not that I mind, but what are you doing here? I mean, you could have called, I would have picked you up on my way..."

Troy glanced at his girlfriend as he replaced the picture on the nightstand, and noticed tears on her cheeks. Instantly his previous thought was forgotten.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" He stepped closer, but she moved away, swiping at her cheeks.

"Nothing, it's...I'm fine."

"Gaby, you're crying...you're obviously not fine." Troy shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing her close.

"No, it's ok. I just...have a lot on my mind."

Troy frowned, and eyed her. He could normally read Gabriella like a book, and he could tell that something had her worried.

"Is it college?" he guessed, and from the way she turned sharply to look at him, he knew he was right. "Talk to me, baby. What, are you nervous about going to Stanford?"

Gabriella dropped her eyes so Troy couldn't read her face. "A little bit."

Troy exhaled, calming slightly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You've been preparing for this since you were a kid. It's gonna be great!"

Gabriella nodded absently, gazing out the floor to ceiling windows that made up one wall of Troy's room.

Unable to resist the urge to touch her any longer, he moved in behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

Gabby melted back against his warm body, feeling all of her stress evaporate. It was impossible to feel anything but joy when he wrapped his arms around her.

He rocked gently back and forth, and kissed her temple, humming quietly. Gabriella closed her eyes, and let every thought leave her mind. This was her happy place.

Absently she realized that he was humming "Breaking Free", from the first show they had done together. She smiled and began to sing quietly along.

"...You know the world can see us...in a way that's different than who we are. Creating space between us, 'till we're separate hearts. But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe..."

"WE'RE BREAKING FREE!" Troy hollered, making her jump. She whirled on him, smacking his chest as he laughed. "Sorry! That's my favourite part!"

She giggled. "Gosh, for a cool guy, you sure are a dork."

"Who said I was cool?"

"...the entire student body?"

"Ah, what do they know?" He grinned down at her, his bright blue eyes sparkling in that way that made her insides turn to mush. She began to feel a heat building between her legs.

 _God, he's sexy..._

As usual, even before she had a chance to register the thought, he had read it on her face. Troy's good natured grin faded into a smolder as he instantaneously matched her feelings.

Gabriella's heart began to pound as Troy's eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. They had only slept together once before. And as incredible as it had been she was still a bit nervous at the thought. But here they were, alone in his bedroom, and she ached for him to make her forget everything but the way he made her feel.

Uncharacteristically, Gabriella stood on her toes, pressing her hands to his chest for balance, and pressed her lips to his.

Shocked, Troy didn't respond for a moment. But then his arms wrapped around her again, and he was kissing her back feverishly.

Gabriella leaned in until Troy staggered back a step, and then kept pushing, walking him backwards towards his bed. He stumbled, a bit disconcerted, and fell back onto his mattress. Gabriella straddled his lap and leaned down to recapture his lips.

"Whoa whoa, Gabs..." Troy held up his hands to stop her, his eyes scanning her face. "I'm not –and I can't stress this enough – I am most definitely _not_ complaining, but...this isn't like you. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Troy everything is fine. Kiss me." Gabriella tucked her hair impatiently behind her ears and leaned down once more, pressing her lips to his.

Troy kissed her back, but softly. He sat up slowly, raising his girlfriend into a seated position in his lap, and gently grasped both of her arms, pushing her back.

Gabriella exhaled in annoyance. "Troy, I'm fine! Honestly, you'd think I wouldn't have to work so hard for this."

Troy simply looked at her, his expression expectant. Gabriella stared back, as coldly as she could manage, but it was only a matter of seconds before her shoulders slumped, her resolve crumpling. Her eyes dropped to the middle of Troy's chest.

"What's going to happen to us once I leave?" she whispered, almost inaudible.

Troy frowned. "What are you talking about? Nothing's going to happen."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You honestly think I've going to move hours away and nothing is going to change?"

He bit his lip for a moment, considering that. "Ok. You're right. Some things are going to change. But nothing that really matters. This won't change." He took one of her hands in his and pressed it to his chest. Gabriella could feel his heart pounding, the tempo increasing when she touched him. She couldn't help but smile at that. "My heart is yours, Gabriella. Nothing, no distance, no school, _nothing_ is going to change that. Sure, we might not get to see each other as often as we like, but even from across the _universe_ my heart would still beat for you. Besides, we have _tons_ of time to get used to the idea. No one's going anywhere until the fall."

Gabriella's eyes welled with tears and she shifted in Troy's lap. He tried not to be distracted by the movement as he gauged her expression. "And what if I left before that? What if I left tomorrow?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing will change. I'd be bummed, sure, but Stanford is your dream, so it's exactly what I want for you. I am so excited for you, babe."

Gabriella dropped her face onto her boyfriend's shoulder so he wouldn't see her face crumple. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hand slowly up and down her back.

Unbidden, her mind wandered to Taylor's advice. Her face flushed just at the thought. "Do you have any fantasies?" she blurted without thinking.

Troy's had halted in its path up her back. "What?"

Gaby sat up, her face burning, and met his baffled blue eyes. "F-fantasies. You know. Like...costumes or...being tied up. Or being spanked on the roof of the school..."

Troy's eyebrows shot up so far they disappeared into his thick mop of hair. "Again, what?"

"Turns out Chad is kinkier than any of us could have imagined." Gabriella shrugged.

"Ok, there is no greater boner killer than mentioning my best friend's sexual escapades. And where is this coming from?"

Gaby's fingers found their way between her teeth. "I dunno, I just think it would be fun...there's got to be something you want."

"All I want is you, baby." He raised an arm and tugged her fingers out from between her lips. He couldn't think straight when she did that. He pressed them against his own lips instead.

"I know but...there's got to be something you've always wanted...something you've never done with anyone else."

"I've never been in love with anyone else." He muttered against her palm. "I've never been in a serious, committed relationship with anyone else. That's something I've always wanted."

Gabriella let out an exasperated groan and smacked her hands into her boyfriend's chest, causing him to topple backwards on the bed. "That's not what I mean and you know it!" She pressed her hands into his chest, pinning him to the bed.

Instantly, his cock jerked to attention. He blinked up at her, distracted.

"What?" She breathed, her eyes flicking over his face.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He moved to sit up, but Gaby pushed him back down again. His dick got even harder, and this time, she noticed the bulge growing underneath her body. She raised an eyebrow.

"What, this? You like this?"

"I-I..."

A slow smile spread across her face. "You like it when I take charge? Troy Bolton likes to be dominated?"

"Alright, let's not get carried away."

"Funny, you'd think you would have gotten that from Sharpay..."

Troy's eyes widened. "Ok, first: I have _never_ slept with Sharpay Evans...EVER. And second, I was mistaken. There is no greater boner killer than mentioning _her_."

"Really? Because you seem to be doing just fine." Gabriella rubbed herself gently against the bulge in his jeans. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Gabs-"

"Shh." Gabriella continued her movement's in Troy's lap. He swallowed dryly as she rubbed her crotch against his trapped erection. He let his head fall back on the mattress and began to slide his hands up her thighs, but she swatted them away. "Did I say you could touch?"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Gaby, we-"

Gabriella leaned forward over him, and gently wrapped her small, warm hand around his throat. Whatever he had been about to say evaporated from his mind as her hair fell over them like a sheet. She leaned in until her breath tickled his ear.

"I said, 'Did I say you could touch'?" She murmured. He suppressed a shiver. When he was silent, she gave a gentle squeeze around his throat.

"N-no."

"No who?" She whispered, her lips brushing his neck.

Troy grappled to hold on to coherent thought. He wouldn't have imagined enjoying his girlfriend's hand on his throat, but his dick was so hard that the tightness of his jeans was becoming uncomfortable. "Um...No...Ma'am?"

Gabriella giggled. "I like that." Then she caught his earlobe between her teeth.

There was no disguising his shudder now. Gabriella pressed her lips to the hollow just below his ear, then nipped lightly at the sensitive skin of his neck.

Troy couldn't help it. His hands automatically went to grasp her hips.

Gabriella sat up, clucking her tongue. She grasped his wrists and pulled his hands up over his head, pinning them to the bed. "Good boys, who do what they're asked, get rewards. Bad boys, who break the rules, get punished."

Troy felt like his insides were turning to lava. Who the hell was this seductive temptress on top of him? At the same time, he didn't think he had ever been so turned on.

Gabriella rolled off of him and slid off the bed. He pushed up onto his elbows, ready to follow her, but she held up a hand.

"Uh-uh. Don't move."

"...ok." She raised an expectant eyebrow. A wicked smile slid across his face. "I mean, yes ma'am."

"Good boy." Gabriella grabbed her phone and crossed the room towards his stereo, feeling his eyes on her the entire time. She hit the power button and a blaringly loud punk rock tune started pounding out from the speakers. She frowned, twisting the volume dial. Then she plugged in her phone and selected a playlist that Taylor had sent her last month. Soft, sultry music began to play. She smiled.

She turned around. Of course, Troy's eyes were still on her. She made her way back around the bed, keeping her eyes on his, moving gently to the music. She stopped directly in front of him.

Her stomach flip-flopped as she took him in. His eyes burned with lust as he gazed at her, and she could clearly see the outline of his dick straining against his jeans. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't lose her nerve.

She swayed her hips slowly to the music, sliding her hands over her body. She could hear Troy's breathing speed up. _He likes it..._ She smiled at that, letting it embolden her. She grasped the hem of her dress and began to slowly pull it up.

Troy shifted on the bed, wishing he could just yank the damn thing off of her. Since her eyes were closed, he took the opportunity to slide his hand into his jeans. He squeezed his rock hard dick, trying to gain some relief. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning as he watched her pull her dress higher.

As the hem reached her hips, she began to turn slightly, giving him a back view. With agonizing slowness, she pulled the dress over her waist and chest, and then finally over her head. She dropped it to the floor as she finished her rotation.

Troy let his eyes rake over her body. She wore a light blue, lacy bra and panty set. His mouth watered. He reluctantly pulled his hand from his pants before he could get in 'trouble' about it.

When Gaby looked at her boyfriend, his eyes were still devouring her body. She grinned and his eyes met hers. They blazed with desire so hot that Gabriella felt like her blood had caught fire. She pressed her thighs together as a surge of wetness dampened her panties. She moved closer, stepping between his legs, which were still slung over the edge of the bed. He moved to sit up, then hesitated, looking up at her.

Gaby grinned. "Good boy. You may sit up." He scrambled up eagerly.

"Please...please let me touch you." He could hear the whine in his own voice and his cheeks burned, but he was too horny to be distracted by embarrassment. Gabriella slipped her fingers into his hair, gently running her nails along his scalp. He shivered, pressing harder against her hand.

"Yes, my beautiful boy. You may touch."

Troy's hands moved to her legs instantly. He slid them up her soft, smooth thighs. Gabriella turned in his hands, moving in a slow circle. Troy brushed his lips against her hip, and the plump curve of her ass as she turned. He squeezed each cheek in his hands and placed kisses over as much of her flesh as he could access. Gaby kept on turning, and as she faced him, he trailed kisses along the waistband of her panties, and dipped his tongue into her belly button. His mouth watered at the smell of her, and he couldn't resist brushing his nose against the front of her panties. She jumped involuntarily.

 _She's wet...she's enjoying this just as much as I am._ Troy was delighted. As happy as he was to think that she would do all of this for _him_ , he was even happier to imagine she was doing it because _she_ wanted it. He hands moved upward eagerly, cupping her breasts. He looped one arm around her waist, drawing her closer and pressed his face between her tits. He brushed his lips over the soft swells that showed over the blue lace of her bra. He gave her nipple a gentle pinch through the fabric.

Gaby could feel her will melting away. All she wanted was to let him touch her, let him _take_ her, right now. But as Troy's fingers began to tug at the cup of her bra, she remembered her role.

"T-that's enough." She said. Her voice was thick and breathy with lust. Troy heard it and looked up at her from between her breasts, giving her his most devastating grin.

"Are you sure?" He murmured. He let his hands slide down, and trailed his thumb down the front of her panties.

Gabriella's resolve was bolstered by the challenge in his eyes. "Hmm. Clearly you weren't listening when I say that bad boys get punished. Hands off."

Troy stared her down for a moment. Gaby raised an eyebrow. " _Now._ "

Reluctantly, he dropped his hands, exhaling in exasperation and looked away. Gabriella gripped his chin, forcing his eyes back up to hers. "What. Do. You. Say?"

Troy swallowed. His hands itched to touch her. He felt almost dizzy with the force of his desire. "Yes, ma'am." He whispered.

Gaby shivered. "Good boy. Arms up."

He obeyed. Gabriella pulled his shirt up over his body. She pressed it to her face. It smelled amazing. Like sweat and cologne and that musky, man-smell that was all Troy. She slid the fabric down over her neck. Troy followed its progression with his eyes. She slipped the shirt between her breasts and down her stomach. Finally she pressed it to her crotch before letting it drop to the floor. Troy's eyes snapped back up to hers eagerly.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and leaned forward.

"Still having fun?" she whispered.

"Are you kidding?" Troy grinned. Gabriella pressed her lips to his, pouring as much love as she possessed into the kiss. He kissed her back passionately.

She slid her tongue into his mouth before grasping his bottom lip between her teeth. He growled.

"Lie back on the pillows." She whispered against his lips. He nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He scooted back on the bed until his shoulders hit the headboard. Gabriella walked around to the foot of the bed and tapped expectantly on the tip on Troy's sneaker.

He kicked his shoes off eagerly, and yanked off his socks as well. She knelt on the edge of the bed and began to crawl towards him. She let her breasts trail along his legs.

He couldn't help but lift his hips eagerly as she moved closer to his crotch, but she pulled back with a grin. She threw her legs over his waist.

"Bad boys get punished. Remember?"

"Is this my punishment? Isn't punishment supposed to be bad?"

Gabriella smirked. "Just you wait."

She leaned down, pressing her lips against his neck. His hands found her hips and she reached down, grabbing his wrists and pulling them up over his head. She nibbled lightly on his collar bone as he chuckled.

"No touching. Right." She dug her nails sharply into his side. He gasped. She bit down hard on his chest, and then planted a kiss in the same place. Troy writhed. She ran her tongue up his stomach. His abs twitched under her lips. She ran her nails down his torso, and Troy arched his back.

"Jesus..." he breathed.

"Had enough?" she whispered.

"Y-yes, ma'am." She sucked on the soft skin of his tummy. He groaned, trying to get his crotch in contact with some part of her body. "Gaby... _please_..."

Grinning, Gabriella straddled his hips and ground herself against him. "Are you ready to be a good boy?"

"Yes!" He hissed, bucking his hips up against her.

"Good." She rolled off of him and he let out a groan. Gabriella flopped back on the pillows and flicked her finger towards the end of the bed. "Get up."

He sighed, but slid off the bed. Gaby eyed him openly, and all the brands she had placed on him. He had a bright red bite mark on the left side of his chest, a blooming hickey to the left o f his belly button and, her personal favourite, matching sets of nail marks running down his body. She eyed the massive bulge straining against his jeans and licked her lips.

 _He must be absolutely aching by now..._

"Pants. Off." Troy unbuckled his belt eagerly. "Whoa! Slowly..."

He sighed, but slipped his belt slowly from around his waist, slinging it over his shoulders. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. He wiggled his hips from side to side, turning in a circle. Gabriella giggled. Troy waggled his butt at her.

"Strip teases are not your strong suit, Troy Bolton."

He dropped his jeans to the ground and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. "No. Leave those on." She sat up and beckoned him forward. He knelt on the edge of the bed. She toyed with the belt around his shoulders. "You trust me?"

"Of course." She kissed him swiftly, sliding the end of the belt through the buckle and tightening it into a loop around his neck. His eyes widened at the makeshift leash.

"Undo my bra." She whispered. Troy licked his lips, nervously, but sat back on his heels and reached around his girlfriend's back and unclasped her bra. She leaned back slowly, tugging on the end of the belt. Troy staggered forward over her as she dragged him down towards her chest. She opened her mouth, but he already knew what to do.

He tugged her bra down off her body and squeezed both her breasts in his hands. He covered her chest in kisses.

"I love your tits." He murmured, sucking her left nipple into his mouth. Gabriella's breath hitched.

"Well I really hope...they're not the only thing...you love about me..." she gasped between moans.

Propping himself on one arm, Troy slid his knee up between his girlfriend's legs. His cock twitched as her wet, panty-covered pussy pressed against his thigh. Gaby ground herself against his leg.

"Definitely _not_ the only thing..." His eyes flicked up to hers, asking for permission. She nodded and tugged the belt-leash downwards. Troy slid down her body, covering her abdomen in kisses until he reached the waistband of her panties. Gabriella lifted her hips eagerly. He pulled them down, unceremoniously, and she released the leash long enough for him to pull the damp garment from her body.

He dove between her legs and sucked her clit into his mouth. Gabriella gasped, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Troy sucked harder, and lapped at the wetness that was dripping down onto the sheets. He swirled a finger gently around her opening. She squirmed in anticipation, pushing her hips towards him. He hid his grin by sucking her pussy lips into his mouth, and slipped his finger inside her. He couldn't help but to grind his throbbing dick against the mattress. He felt like he was going to lose his mind if he didn't get some relief soon.

Gabriella forgot how to breathe as his finger pressed up against her g-spot. Troy didn't let up, sliding in another finger and working them in and out of her rapidly. She could only moan incoherently. She hadn't even realized how the tension of the day had wound her up, but her climax was coming― fast.

"Troy...Troy, I...I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, you are." He muttered, slamming his fingers into her one last time.

Gabriella arched up off the bed as her climax crashed down on her. She gripped handfuls of his hair, locking his head in place, but Troy had no plans to move. He kept working his fingers and mouth as she cried out, grinding her hips against his face. He slid his hand under her leg, pulling her closer.

"Ok! Stop!" She squealed. Chuckling, Troy slowed his motions. Gabriella's heart pounded in her chest as she came back down to earth. Her body shuddered. "Jesus..."

Troy moved back up her body, propping his hands beside her head. He tugged the belt off from around his neck and tossed it over the side of the bed.

"Had enough?" He grinned.

Gabriella giggled, shaking her head slowly.

"Good. Remember that time when you were in charge? Yeah, that's over." He shoved his boxers down and off and sheathed himself inside her with one swift movement.

Gaby's eyes bulged and she gasped, a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

Troy gave a guttural groan. He allowed himself a few hard, pressure relieving thrusts, before grabbing her hips and flipping onto his back.

She squeaked in shock as she suddenly ended up on top of him.

"Ride me." He growled through his teeth.

Gabriella smiled mischievously. "Yes, sir."

"No...don't do that..."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to enjoy this, and if you call me sir, I'm gonna cum."

She laughed. "How about Mr. Bolton?"

"Ew, no. That makes me think about my _dad_."

"Boner killer?"

"Sadly, at this point, nothing could kill my boner. Which leaves me rock hard and thinking about my dad, so how about we go with something else?"

"Yes, sir."

Troy gave her the most un-amused expression he could muster and gave her butt a sharp smack.

Gabriella propped her hands on his chest and lifted up off his dick with agonizing slowness. Troy's eyelids drooped. She smiled and slammed back down.

"Shit!" His eyes popped back open and he gripped her hips, but she didn't stop moving. She ground hard against him, bouncing in his lap. Troy let out a steady stream of curses, trying desperately to hold off his climax. "Gaby...I'm gonna..."

Gabriella immediately slowed her motions almost to a stop, grinding her hips in a gentle circle. Troy's jaw dropped as his climax screeched to a stop.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted it to last, right?" She whispered.

"Yeah, but..." He ran his hands through his hair.

She moved a bit faster. Troy hissed. He met her movements with his, bucking up into her.

Gaby shuddered as his cock pressed into her g-spot. "Fuck..."

Troy grinned. He took her hands and lifted them from his chest, reaching back to place them on his knees, so she was leaning back. Then he began to ram into her.

Her eyes popped open and her jaw dropped. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but brace herself as the most intense pleasure she had ever felt shot through her again and again.

Troy watched her face, enraptured. Watched her gasp for breath, too far gone to even moan. He grunted, biting down on his lip, trying not to break the perfect silence.

Finally her muscles clamped down on him and he knew he couldn't last any longer. At the same moment, she drew a ragged breath, clutching his legs.

"OH MY GOD!" She cried out, clamping her eyes shut as he second, mind blowing orgasm began.

"Fuck!" Troy's thrust became slower and deeper as he started to cum. His body jerked as he shot stream after stream of cum into her body.

Gabriella's body went limp, but Troy sat up in the same moment, sliding an arm around her waist and locking her body to his. She threw her arms around him, shuddering.

"Oh my God...oh my God..."

Troy pressed his face into her shoulder, still cumming. He ground his hips against her until finally, the orgasm faded, leaving a small, empty ache in the core of his body, as if he'd poured out his very soul inside her.

He leaned back slowly, and Gaby slumped against his chest. Their hearts pounded in tandem. The music played gently and Troy stared up at his ceiling fan, trying to match his breathing to the slow, gently rotations. He turned his head to look at his girlfriend.

"Gabs?" He breathed.

She nodded.

"Are you alive?"

She nodded again.

"Good." He ran his hand slowly, up and down her back. She trembled. "Baby?"

Another nod.

"If you don't say something soon, I may start to panic a bit."

She giggled. "I'm ok." She whispered.

"You sure?"

"That was..."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I know."

Gabriella traced the bite mark she had left on his chest. "Sorry about that. I got carried away."

He grinned. "That is absolutely fine. It was incredible. And it doesn't hurt."

Gabriella pulled her head up off of her boyfriend's chest and propped her chin on his collarbone. "So. You like the whole me-in-charge thing? Fantasy fulfilled?"

Troy snorted. "I didn't know it was a fantasy until you were fulfilling it." He met her eyes. "Where did that even come from? The whole...dominatrix thing? Do you have some dark past I should know about?"

"Oh definitely. Before I moved to Albuquerque I spent my nights dominating hapless sexual fiends. Genius by day, Mistress by night."

He laughed. "Don't make me run a background check on you. I was just starting to think I knew you."

She lay against his chest, stifling a yawn. "I'm an enigma."

He rubbed her back. Her skin felt chilled, so he hooked the blanket at the end of the bed with her foot and kicked it up over their bodies.

"I should go...your parents..."

"Won't be home for hours. Go to sleep. I'll wake you if they come home. Sleep, my love."

Gabriella let her eyes slip closed, encased in the warmth of Troy's arms.

"...there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach...if we're trying, so we're breaking free..."


End file.
